


Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

by R_Rolling



Series: Lucifer One Shots [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Dan helps Lucifer relax after a long day....not what you think.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675135
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> Thank you for reading!

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

Lucifer sighed and turned over in bed for the third time since he'd lain down an hour ago, his mind was racing and he just couldn't get comfortable, insomnia knocking at his door. It had been an odd day for Lucifer, the Devil usually felt in top shape most of the time but today he'd been achy and irritable. Lucifer had a feeling it was because his wings were back, it was weight he hadn't carried on his shoulders in over five years and he had only just gotten used to not having them anymore. 

Lucifer made an irritated noise and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ready to give up on sleep entirely. 

"Luce?" It was Dan standing at the door way, he looked like he'd just gotten home from a late shift at work, short sleeve black tee shirt and jeans, his boots were missing but he still had his socks on. "Are you alright?" 

"I am just frustrated Darling, nothing to worry about" 

"What's wrong?" Dan came forward to stand in front of him. Lucifer reached up and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and put his forehead against his hip. 

"I just can't seem to get comfortable, sleep evades me" Lucifer rolled his shoulders in discomfort. "I don't quite know why, but I think it had to do with my wings." 

"Oh babe, do you think a massage might help?" Dan ran a hand through Lucifer's hair, "I can rub your back if that might help?" 

"Would you really?" Lucifer asked in relief, a back massage sounded wonderful. 

"Of course, let me change, why don't you get out some of that warming oil you like and a towel and I'll be right back okay?" 

"Alright" Lucifer retrieved the mentioned items while Dan went to put on some lounge pants. Lucifer stretched out on his stomach over his side of the bed and grabbed a pillow to hold onto. 

"Mind if I sit on your legs?" 

"That's fine love" Dan straddled Lucifer and drizzled the warming oil all over his back. Dan immediately got to work, he wasn't a massage therapist but that didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing. When he'd been together with Chloe she had asked for back rubs often when she was pregnant. 

"How does this feel?" Lucifer only moaned in response making Dan smile. His poor Devil just had too much on his mind and on his shoulders (literally). Dan had noticed that lately Lucifer rolled his shoulders or sat with his shoulders hunched, which was so unlike Lucifer, the man had incredible posture. Dan hoped that he would get used to his wings soon enough and didn't get the bright idea to try to cut them off again. Dan shuddered, he wouldn't ever forget the time, just after they had first started dating, he'd come back to the penthouse earlier than normal and had found Maze with her awful knives out gripping Lucifer's right wing, ready to cut. Dan had yelled and grabbed the knife before Maze could finish the job. He'd been so mad at first only softening when Lucifer had explained why he hated his wings so much. It was a day Dan would never forget, and a pinnacle turning point in their relationship, Lucifer was no longer afraid to open up to him. 

"Luce you doing okay?" Dan ran a oily hand up to his neck, smiling happily when his lover snored in response. Dan wiped his back down and then his own hands before kissing Lucifer on his temple. "Sweet Dreams". 


End file.
